Frau x Teito Klein One-Shot
by SageOrijima
Summary: Teito has an unsettling nightmare and ends up getting comfort from his lover, Frau. Sorry for the super crappy summary! Anyways, please read! Thank you!


Green eyes widened as they scanned over the bright red painted on the young boy's hands. There were screams echoing all around, deaf to his ears. For he only focused on his father, lying face down, dead. Those blank eyes were what really scared the brunette, they cursed him to the deep depths of his heart. The young boy, now screaming in between sobs, realized that he had slipped up for the last time.

Before the nightmare could go on, Teito sat up quickly, scaring the other male in the room. Frau sent a glance at Teito with a mainly blank, but slightly worried look. His blue eyes shone in the light, making Teito remember the blue skies of his hometown. The brunette gave a soft, yet sad smile and was all it took for the blonde to realize what his lover had dreamed about. "Another memory? Or just a bad nightmare?" Frau asked while placing his "special" magazine down, directing all of his attention to Teito.

The smaller male just nodded while tossing the covers off his lithe body. He then, wobbling a bit, trudged over to the larger male, to sit in the seat next to him. "I'm not exactly sure, but father was in the dream, my actual father." Teito mumbled while picking his own book up, which was a story about a girl who wanted to only save her close friend, a present from the brunette's late friend. Reading the book was always a bit hard since it reminded him of his dear deceased friend, Mikage.

The blonde sighed while reaching over to snatch the book out of his lover's hands, successfully gaining his attention. "Whatever it was, I doubt it was your fault and remember to keep that in mind, brat." Frau gently placed the book down as he stood up to stand in front of the brunette. "Will you tell me what happened?" The deep blue eyed male placed two fingers under the emerald eyed boy and made the brunette look the blonde in the eyes.

For a second, those beautiful green eyes were widened, before they looked away at the ground. "There was... blood everywhere and dead bodies. I only recognized father's body though, the others I don't remember, but they feel very familiar." Teito closed his eyes with a distasteful frown across his lips, "I think I was the one to kill them, I had a strong feeling of guilt." The Bishop was shocked for a moment before a soft smile crossed his lips, he was glad Teito trusted him enough to tell him what happened in the dream. 

Frau gently pet Teito with the soft smile still adorning his lips, only this brat could see this side of the Bishop. Even while flirting with the Sisters, he didn't use this smile, he used his cocky, know-it-all smirk. "I wouldn't think too much about it," Frau then picked the smaller boy up and gently carried him to the bed, Teito yelled obscenities every second of the small walk towards the bed. With swift movements, the brunette was tossed onto the bed and landed with a soft thud, the blonde quickly crawled on top of him. Putting his lips near the brunette's ear, he whispered, "And we both know it's not true, so don't think too hard about it, brat." 

Teito's eyes widened a hair before a scowl came across his features, Frau gave him a half-hearted laugh with a goofy smile. Just one of the simple ways to cheer up his lover. The blonde then lowered his lips to the brunette's forehead, just a little peck, he didn't dare go farther. 

Teito's face flushed a light shade of red as he looked away, he didn't really enjoy getting doted on, he'd much rather be doting on other people. The blonde gave a small chuckle before falling over, hugging em style="box-sizing: border-box;"his /embrunette's waist comfortably. "You damned Bishop, let go of me!" Teito continuously slammed his fists against the "solid wall" of muscles, however, the "damned Bishop" showed no signs of letting go any time soon.

After a few minutes of resisting, Teito gave in and allowed Frau to cling to him. The blonde looked as if he was already half-asleep, most likely, he was. With a sigh, the brunette laid down beside the blonde and clung to him as well, hoping that this time, his dreams wouldn't lead into nightmares.

Birds were chirping their happy song. The wind was blowing leaves and grass everywhere. A hazel hair-colored boy was standing still, a content smile on his face. A blonde was sitting on a bench, his beautiful blue eyes were closed, and his breathing was almost relaxing to hear. A steady rhythm. 

The boy carefully sat next to the obviously older male, not wanting to wake him up. And slowly opened his mouth. A soft tune began to carry on the wind, making the birds stop chirping and the wind stopped blowing to listen to it. It seemed almost sad, but the cobalt eyed male knew better, it was a song full of happiness and new memories. The two looked at each other with teary eyes and large smiles. It was the perfect moment.

Frau leaned on his elbow as he watched Teito mumble happily to himself. 'It must be a nice dream then... good.' The blonde thought to himself as a grin made its way to his lips, his large hand reached out without his thinking and ended up brushing hazel bangs out of the way of closed green eyes. Without warning, a mischievous smirk played on the older male's face, and he quickly reached under the bed to pull out a magazine. A porn magazine that Teito hadn't yet found, surprisingly.

As he was reading his golden locks kept falling in front of his eyes, blocking his vision of the scantily-clad women. In a matter of minutes, he was finished reading. 'I don't really see why this is 'limited edition,' it wasn't even that good.' The blonde thought to himself as he tossed the book under the bed again, he directed his attention back to the little brunette curled up into his side. He had to admit, it was quite the sight to see, quite a good to be precise.

Frau sighed wearily, "Brat, I think I might like you a little too much."

As he said that, the lithe form next to him groaned and rolled around to face the blonde. An almost goofy smile across his lips made Frau's eyes widen and his mouth opened a bit. Secretly, the blonde hoped that the smile was because of himself instead of Mikage or possibly Hakuren. Thinking about it, it could have been all of them, but he'd rather think selfishly.

Frau leaned on his elbow again and began to play with Teito's hair for a bit until emerald eyes opened. "Huh? What are you doing, Frau?" Teito mumbled while rubbing the tears out of his eyes, a small yawn escaped his mouth as well. Teito began to sit up, but was quickly shoved back down by Frau. 

"Well, I was playing with your hair. You seemed to be having a good dream?" Frau began to stroke the hazel locks, almost as if he was trying to smooth them down. 

The brunette nodded and turned his head a bit, looking out the windows, and shifted towards the blonde just the slightest. But it was enough for Frau. The blonde wrapped an arm around the brunette with a smirk on his lips, "I had a dream about... us, and I don't want nor need a reply!" Teito hurriedly said with a huff, his cheeks growing redder by the second. Frau gave a chuckle, feeling happy that the dream was about him.

"Ah, then I need you to repay in the form of a kiss." Frau said while leaning back a bit, his arm falling off the thin shoulders that it was just resting on.

"Why should I have to repay you!?" Teito yelled while quickly sitting up, his face hidden from the blonde's sight.

"Easy, because you dreamed about me. That's why, now I'd like that kiss now." Frau nearly sang those words out while being his usual cocky self.

Teito shot a wary glance towards Frau's lips before looking away a bit. 'Why must this pervert always be so... perverted? Although, I guess we haven't really kissed before, but... it's too embarrassing!' The brunette thought to himself, he shot one more glance at the lips that would say such stupid things before pouting. "I hate you, you damned Bishop!" Teito yelped before quickly shooting forward to rest his lips on top of Frau's, the blonde's cobalt blue eyes widened a hair before closing.

Making sure that Teito wouldn't immediately run away, a long arm slipped around the brunette's slim waist, pulling him closer. Frau tilted his head just a bit and opened his mouth to see if the little brunette would even attempt to go that far. And as he thought, he didn't. Instead, Frau expertly licked Teito's bottom lip, and with a little groan (of annoyance) the brunette parted his lips. Almost immediately, Frau's tongue ravished Teito's mouth before retreating to his own mouth.

"I love you, too, brat." Frau whispered before pecking Teito's lips again. He was satisfied with that much, of course, the blonde wouldn't want to force Teito to do anything he didn't want to do, although that seemed impossible.

Emerald eyes softened as Teito leaned his forehead against Frau's, a small, content smile lying on his lips. A cocky smirk on Frau's. This was how it was supposed to be.


End file.
